Among items for everyday life, there are many items which are prohibited from being reused after use by laws for the purpose of maintaining sanitation or social security. However, there are frequent cases where products prohibited from being reused are reused chiefly for an economic reason.
Therefore, it may be considered to be irresponsible to enact only a law prohibiting reuse and not to provide actual countermeasures against reuse. Accordingly, some items prohibited from being reused require that products themselves are disabled in connection with reuse by technical devices so that the products cannot be reused after use even when users desire to reuse them, in addition to the enactment of the law.
In particular, disposable syringes which must be discarded after use in principle in order to prevent infection have reusable structures. Accordingly, there are cases where disposable syringes are reused after being sterilized with hot water or the like. In the worst cases, syringes are reused without a sterilization process, and thus serious side effects are caused.
Since there are many cases where disposable syringes are reused a plurality of times in poor countries or by unscrupulous medical care providers, various diseases are widely infected through reused syringes, thereby causing social problems.
Recently, in order to overcome the above problem, many types of disposable syringes for the prevention of reuse have been developed.
However, the conventional disposable syringes for the prevention of reuse have the problem of low economic feasibility because they have complex structures and incur high manufacturing costs.
For example, in the case of some products, technical structures for the prevention of reuse are complex, and thus they have product prices which are 10 to 20 times the price of a general disposable syringe without a structure for the prevention of reuse, with the result that they are not actually used in front-line medical fields.